Wintry Smiles
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Eighth Oneshot: Snowstorms: Bella and Alice are stuck in a snowstorm and they play a game of 20 questions ...plz review!
1. White and Black Snow

**A/N: This is just a collection of one shots that I have chosen to write about with the topic "Winter". Enjoy the first installment. However, I warn you; it will be short. **

**---------------------------------------**

White and Black Snow 

I smiled bashfully as I noticed that I was all alone and that I was talking to no one but myself. I rested my head onto my hands which were behind my head, resting and sinking into the leather couch at the Cullen's mansion. White, was all I could see outside. It had been yet another year in Denali, Alaska and as the first week of December usually meant snow and lots of it. Snow was all I could see out the window of this mansion. Especially with the rays of the silvery moon beaming down onto the snow, causing a glare from the snow, I could totally figure out why the Cullens liked living here.

I sighed as I let my brown eyes wander to the beautiful view of the mountains outside of my window. It was covered with snow, sharp edges constructing its form. It was a magical place to be especially with all the snow and well…snow. I hated snow though, and everything related to it, but once Edward had shown me snow's capabilities, I had never doubted snow for a second.

I was just talking to Edward about moving away from the rest of the Cullens just for a couple of months to six months so we would have some time off, before I turned into a full fledged vampire. As over reactive Edward is, he said no saying that it would hurt his family for us even thinking like that. I didn't agree with him, disputing that Emmett and Rosalie get plenty of their own time when they get married again several times. He, on the other hand, pointed out that that was different. Different, pf! How could it be different from our situation? I didn't ask him, and I went on rambling onto how he was never fair, and it seemed that he left just before I finished my irrational talking.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. Surprisingly, only a scene of winter with elegant landscape landed in my head. I opened my eyes and realized that someone had turned off the lights. However, I could not catch who exactly it was. Oh well, I thought.

Back to my snow revelations; well, I had found out how much I loved snow, and the significance of it. Snow was white, and I was kinda white too, on the inside. I was a definitely a good person, I wasn't bad. I don't know why I thought of this now, but for some reasons it felt right. Then it struck me. I was thinking of how I related to snow as I thought I was the bad person in the argument I had with Edward. Well, I couldn't be…could I? But if I wasn't the bad guy, how could Edward be the bad person? How could he be the black snow? I knew that it seemed impossible, and I knew it was. I felt immediately stupid for even thinking that everything was always Edward's fault. I was deep in my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I yelled out, "Come in!" Afterwards, Edward came in, with a sullen look on his face. I immediately knew what he was going to talk about. I stood up and walked towards him, trying to provide solace.

He started, "Bella, I'm sorry…I was so selfish…I just spoke to Carlisle, and he said…" I interrupted him when my finger stopped him from speaking by going onto his lips.

I whispered into his chest, "Don't worry Edward; it was my fault. You are the white snow, not me." He raised his eyebrow at my dialogue but I chose to take advantage of it by enclosing his lips with mine.

**Like it? I hope you guys did. If you did, I will update with another oneshot soon! Plz review! If you don't know what to say in ur review, just write 15. Thnx, bye!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it. **

**-Rosefire **


	2. Love Like Winter

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**-----------------------------------------**

Love Like Winter

_Warn your warmth to turn away,  
Here it's December,  
Everyday._

Never had I been this sad ever since he left me so many years ago. We had stayed together for many years as a married, young couple, never aging and as he called it 'eternally damned'. We were together, so happy, so young. Yet he had to leave me. He just had to go there and get himself…I gulped at thinking of the word. He was my everything as I was his everything.

Yet it all changed in the spur of the moment. I thought I could get over it. But…I couldn't. It was just so hard to let go.

_Press your lips to the sculptures,  
And surely you'll stay. Distant: love like winter_

I sat there, thinking of how sad the day was. What a miserable day! It was so hard to accept that he was gone, and it was just so hard to let go. I just wanted to lean into the coffin and cry onto the casket, yet I knew I couldn't.

_For a sugar and ice,  
I have made, I remain._

"I will never forget you." Stupid thoughts.

Stupid ears.

Stupid jerk…I mean Volturi.

_It's in the blood,  
It's in the flood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste the flood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before._

He gave up; he ultimately gave up on me, our family, our sisters, brothers, mom, dad. He gave up. I tried to ignore the funeral, and think about him, and how it was so hard to let go of him.

_She attails the mirror lace,  
I barely dreamt her, yesterday. Echo: yesterday  
With the lines of the mirror through,  
The lipstick trace._

I watched as we went outside to put the coffin into the cemetery. Him saying good-bye. Suddenly, the coffin was down into the ground, only to be covered by the remaining of the dirt.

As everyone else left to leave me alone, I whispered into his grave, "I'm sorry."

_She said it seems your somewhere,  
Far away. To and space._

"I wanted to be there for you, and yet I pushed you away the last few days before you left."

_It's in the blood,  
It's in the flood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
She wanted love,  
I taste the blood.  
She bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before._

I could hear him saying in my mind, ""Don't… don't be sorry… It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

I chuckled darkly as I laid a white rose on to his grave and stared at it for a few minutes, boring into my love's soul. I knew that he was happy now, I bet, now that he wasn't eternally damned even if it didn't have me.

_Love Like Winter.._

I wanted to say goodbye but I couldn't. So I stayed. Stayed as the bitter cold wind brushed against my cheek and froze my fingertips. I didn't care, as long as I stayed with my love.

_Love Like Winter._

Finally, I stood up and walked away from the grave, not wanting to turn back. I realized that I had to do something.

_It's in the blood,  
It's in the flood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste the blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my warmth,  
From years before, from years before.  
From years before._

I had to let Edward go.

**Sniff, sniff…lol. Hey do you like it? Hope so. Please review! Thnx! If you don't know what to do say, type 15. **

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Santa and Pillows

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Santa and Pillows

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Ha!" The pixie like girl was beaming as she won her side of the argument with her best friend and sister. The brown haired beauty, on the other hand, grunted as she sunk back into her loveseat. She mumbled utter nonsense to herself.

Alice merely smiled as she glowed with satisfaction and replied, "You know what this means, right?"

Bella Cullen looked at her sister and best friend in utter horror.

----------------------------------------------

Bella was hiding behind the door as she watched Edward sigh desperately and call her in several times before he ultimately gave up calling her. Edward sighed, "Bella, why aren't you coming in? I thought you loved this movie?"

Bella tried to roll her eyes comically, but failed which earned her a giggle from Edward anyway. Bella sighed in defeat and replied, "I will come in, only if you won't laugh at me."

Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile that Bella loved, "Why on Earth would I ever laugh at you, Bella?"

Bella stepped out of the door and said, "**This **is why."

Edward's eyes widened as a giggle erupted from his chest, before he was laughing manically like Emmett onto the floor. Bella looked at her Santa costume where Alice stuffed pillows in the suit to make her look fat, and sighed. Ever since she began living with the Cullens, her life was very hectic and well, amusing. This Christmas was no different. She sighed as she looked out at the wintry grounds and realized that this was going to be a long Christmas.


	4. Chiller

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Just another few hundred word drabble…**

**----------------------------------------------**

Chiller

The chill; it's something that comes along with every winter. It's coldness, especially a moderate but uncomfortably penetrating coldness. It's a sensation of cold, usually with shivering, or a feeling of sudden fear, anxiety, or alarm, or a depressing influence or sensation. Whatever I'm feeling right now is definitely all of these four components of 'chill'. I feel cold, right from the outside to my inner core. I feel chilled right out of my wits. I shiver whenever I try to rub my arms against him, but he just disappears within thin air. I have sudden fear of anxiety or alarm, knowing that she is out there for me. I feel depressed, especially with the snow blanketing our mucky brown Forks.

I felt a slight chill from the open window. I walked towards it, and closed it faintly but not all the way closed. The news of him leaving me chilled me to the bone. I felt like the walking dead when he left me. It's December 31; New Year's Eve. Charlie was over at La Push with Billy and Harry celebrating the New Year together. He offered me to come, but I refused. He left without saying good-bye, just like that. At least it wasn't a permanent goodbye like _he_ said to me.

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't very cooperative with Charlie over the past four months, but was I supposed to do? My soul left me, I feel like a living, chilled zombie, not vampire, and I want to go away and be alone from the people who say they love me, but I know they really don't.

I look out the window at the blanket of snow which has coated Forks. It has been very festive around the small town. There have been lights to statues of Rudolph and Santa everywhere. Yet, everything has been taken down, and the fireworks have begun. I looked at my clock, which says 11:59 p.m. I tried to keep a happy smile on, but I knew I couldn't. Especially when I knew that he wasn't going to be here with me celebrating. He was probably celebrating with another vampire. Pft. I sighed loudly as the clock struck midnight, marking the beginning of the New Year.

I looked at the scrapbook on my desk where his picture was ripped out eloquently. I shrugged, giving into the chill, muttering to myself, "Happy New Year, Bella."

**Liked it? Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	5. Elves and Caroling

Elves and Caroling

"I am not going to do that!" Bella raised her eyebrow and looked up from the book she was reading. She looked at Alice and Rosalie fighting over something she still couldn't figure out. Christmas was only four days away and already the bickering over _something_ has already started. For the past ten years, the bickering between Alice and Rosalie was always two days before Christmas.

Bella stood up and asked, "Ok, now what are you guys fighting about?"

Rosalie and Alice looked surprised when Bella spoke. However, later both girls had matching evil grins on. Bella looked at them both and realized what they were planning. Ever since she was turned into a vampire, she had been able to what others were thinking or planning by their facial expressions, and she knew that this was no exception.

Later, when no one was in the Cullen mansion other than Alice, Bella and Edward. The others were gone caroling, including Rosalie, who never had interest in singing Christmas carols. Alice was flipping through a fashion magazine while Edward was in deep thought about something. Bella, he realized, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Alice?" Edward pondered.

Alice didn't bother to look up but answered with a "mmm".

Edward replied to her answer, "Do you know where Bella is?"

Alice looked up at her brother but couldn't help but grin evilly. Raising his eyebrow, Edward tried to read her mind, but all that was in there was something about the new fall fashion line. Rolling his topaz eyes, he stood up and was about to look for Bella, when Alice stopped him midway.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alice asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

"To find Bella, what else?" Edward replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Alice smirked and stepped aside, allowing him to look for her. Edward shrugged her peculiar behavior off as he looked for her. In two minutes, when he was done searching the house, he ran into the living room, hyperventilating.

"I can't find Bella!" Edward exclaimed as he looked frantically at his sister.

Alice smirked as she turned her head to the doorway, which was being opened. A gust of wind came twirling in, and then a petite figure adorned in an elf costume came tumbling in.

Bella took off her elf hat and grunted, "I am **never** going caroling again!" Behind her, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper were wearing mirrored expressions, grins that only chilled Edward to the bone.

**Like it? I hope so! Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	6. Party Pooper

Party Pooper

Not everyone likes a party pooper and I turned out to be one. We were at a Christmas party, the first Christmas I celebrated with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It was very special for Alice and Edward, so I tried to be happy for their sakes. It was a party at the Cullens' house in Forks, Washington, and as you might've guessed I still haven't been turned into a vampire. After days and weeks of convincing, they had managed to convince me to get changed _after_ Christmas, so I would have one final human Christmas, with my parents and loved ones. As if the Cullens weren't enough to be called my loved ones.

We were partying at the Cullen's mansion when I realized that Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Jake had promised that he would at least come to this function before I got turned into a vampire. And he also promised to bring the girl he imprinted on. An Alyssa, I think. I didn't quite catch the name as I was beyond happy when he accepted the invitation.

So, here I am waiting for Jacob, being the party pooper I already was. I missed out on the tree trimming, so I could get Jacob the perfect gift. I missed on caroling, thinking I would miss Jacob if he came early. And now I missed the gift exchange because I was waiting for Jacob.

It was already midnight and everyone was leaving when Edward came to my side for the first time in the evening and asked, "Honey, what's wrong? Are you waiting for the dog?"

I glared at him and crossed my arms in anger at his name calling at my best friend. He rolled my eyes and commented, "Well, I wouldn't be mad at anyone especially since he's coming through the doorway right now."

I looked at him in shock and turned my head towards the hallway which lead to the doorway. There he was, Jacob Black with a girl clinging onto his arm and he commented cheerfully when he saw me, "Did I miss anything?"

I smiled as I ran into his arms and thought gladly that this was the best Christmas that I was ever going to have. And it didn't matter anymore if people thought I was the party pooper. I whispered into his ear, "Welcome home, Jake."

**Like it? Just another Christmas drabble. Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	7. Cross Country Skiing

**Hello again! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and boxing day! Now, it is time to write more stories!!**

Cross Country Skiing

"We are going to do WHAT!" I asked with my arms crossed above my chest. It was my second year being a vampire, and I already became accustomed to humans and their blood.

Edward smirked, "Just as I said, we are going cross country skiing. Just the two of us. You were the one who was complaining that we never get any 'us' time ever since we got married so what's better than some skiing."

I glared at him and sighed when I knew that he was going to get a yes from me anyways. "Fine." He smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving the room in silence. I groaned as I hit my head against the table I was reading my favourite book on.

--------------------------

It had been days before I fully recovered from the fiasco which happened on the trip to cross country skiing. Even though I was a vampire, I was still as clumsy as before. Well, not as clumsy, but not Cullens material. I fell multiple of times and to make it worse, Edward thought we could ski without the poles. I still shake my head in disappointment when I think of how childish my Edward could be.

I looked out the window and see how snowy it seems to be. I crossed my arms in disgust as I looked out the window and thought of how much I hated the winter and anything related to it. The snow was reflecting a silvery beam from the moon itself and it was beautiful in the night. However, only I knew how winter can take a wrong direction during the day, especially when dealing with winter sports.

I turned around when I heard someone clear their voice. Smiling instantly, I stood up and walked towards Edward who was at the door. I looked at him and realized what his wide smile was for. Behind him were two new figure skates. I looked at him, widened my eyes and took the run for it, when I realized he was going to make me skate. Just as I said before, winter is deadly...especially when Edward makes you do winter sports.

**Do you like it? I hope you guys did. Just a light story. Anyways, please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it. **

**-Rosefire**


	8. Snowstorms Pt 1

"Smooth, Bella," Alice replied as we were stranded in the middle of nowhere in a snow storm. I sighed as I leaned back in my driver's seat as I constantly blamed myself for the misfortune we were in. We were on our way to see Edward, and I knew because we were stuck, that wouldn't be for another hour of so, until the storm cleared up. Until then Alice challenged me to a game of 20 questions.

"So, Bella, tell me, what was it like to see Edward for the first time?"

I blushed but answered anyway, "I felt as if I was looking at a god that may be in a dream and go away as I open my eyes."

She smiled when I said that and I blushed innocently, "So, my turn, what was it like to see Jasper?"

"Well, you know that I already saw him in a vision, so when I saw him walking through the door, I felt as if I was blown away. I loved him the moment I saw him. My turn, would you like to have children?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "Maybe, but it depends if vampires and humans can even have children. So, what about you, have you ever thought about children?"

Alice shook her head, "Not really, because I know that vampires can't have kids. But hey there always is a chance…."

I shrugged it off as I saw the snow to fall less. I commented, "Seems like we could go now."

Alice nodded but smirked in an evil manner. I shied away from her, scared at the thought she might have had in mind…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Please review! And I will update part two soon!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
